narutofandomcom-20200223-history
A (Third Raikage)
The was the leader of Kumogakure thirty years prior to the Fourth Shinobi World War. Background The Third held try-outs in order to search for a tag-team partner for his son A which is a long-standing tradition for the Raikage. As the exercise was seemingly going to end in failure again, he lamented the fact that this would have been unnecessary if A had an actual brother. After seeing the head of the dummy finally fall off though he looks, glad that they had finally found a candidate. His rule was plagued by the berserk attacks of the Eight-Tails. As they could not dispose of such a valuable war deterrent, he was forced to look for a suitable jinchūriki one after the other. He, alongside his son, A also made it a personal duty to combat and re-seal the Eight-Tails, in the Kohaku no Jōhei when its jinchūriki failed to master it, opting to extract the beast (which would result in the jinchūriki's death) for another host. With the selection of Killer B, as the beast's host, the Eight-Tails' rampages were brought to an end. At some point he also mentored Darui, passing the Black Lightning technique to him. When he died, his position of Raikage was passed on to his son. It is also stated that before his death he faced an army of ten thousand Iwagakure shinobi by himself for three days and nights in order to allow his comrades to escape to safety. Personality The Third Raikage is a calm and seemingly level-headed person. He is also a man of honour as seen when he became outraged when Mū tells Ōnoki to take advantage of the Allied Shinobi Forces after it is disbanded. He, like the other Kage, was upset that that he has to fight people from his own village but at the same time he had a lot of confidence and believed that the new generation would be able to surpass and defeat them. Appearance The Third Raikage was a tall, dark-skinned man with a muscular, body builder like stature, long white beard and hair with similar, dark pigmented eyes to Kakuzu. His top lip also had a darker pigmentation than the bottom. He also had a mole above his right eyebrow. He has the kanji for tattooed on his right shoulder and a lightning bolt shaped scar that runs from his neck all the way across the right side of his chest. He also wore the one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket with no other clothing underneath, a forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna and a thick rope belt. His canine teeth were also noted to be slightly elongated. Abilities Since he was the Third Raikage, he was without a doubt a very powerful shinobi. He appeared to have had an enormous reservoir of chakra, being able to use the Kohaku no Jōhei to seal the Eight-Tails. The Third possessed incredible speed that was only surpassed by his incredible strength. The Third had durability, so much so that he was able to take on an army of ten thousand shinobi for three days and night and when Kabuto resurrected him, he gave him specific instructions to stall the shinobi.Naruto chapter 553, pages 12-13 Nature Transformation The Third was a very powerful Lightning Release user, known for using Black Lightning, which he taught to Darui. Like his son he is also capable of using the Lightning Release Armour. He also possessed a powerful long distance wind technique. Part II Shinobi World War Arc .]] The Third Raikage is resurrected by Kabuto Yakushi, along with other deceased Kage through the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique, in preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War.Naruto chapter 515, page 18 When Mū, despite his camouflage, is detected approaching the Fourth Division, Kabuto has him summon three other Kage in order to provide support. Amongst this number is an evidently bemused Third Raikage, who questions the others about his present location, before seemingly recognizing the Fourth Kazekage.Naruto chapter 525, pages 2-3 During a later argument between the Second Mizukage and Second Tsuchikage, the Third Raikage expresses his disappointment in being unable to fight all three of the Kage, due to the influence of the ability that resurrected him.Naruto chapter 525, page 16 Pursuing the retreating division throughout the entirety of the night alongside the others, each of the Kage lament the possibility of opposing shinobi from their own respective villages but the Third Raikage reveals his belief that the current generation has surpassed their own since their demise, but even he seems to share the doubts of the Fourth Kazekage about the validity of this. Later, after an enormous wave of sand is halted by the Fourth Kazekage, he correctly identifies the former as the reputed individual who could manipulate Gold Dust, a capability that saves him once again but this time from the clutches of Gaara's arms of sand.Naruto chapter 546, pages 7-16 The Third Raikage would then look on complementing the Fourth Kazekage, telling him that his son was an excellent shinobi. He lashes out at Mū when he tells Ōnoki to take advantage of the Allied Shinobi Forces after it is disbanded. As the battle starts he takes cover under the Fourth Kazekage's gold dust as Gaara rains down sand on them. The Raikage is caught and restrained by Gaara's sand. As he watches on as the Fourth Kazekage is sealed, against his own will, his Lightning Release Armour is activated and he along with the Second Mizukage free themselves from the sand. As the Mizukage asks what was happening, he notes that their bodies had essentially been programmed to respond to enemy attacks. As they fall back, they are confronted by the rest of the Fourth Division and after attacking several of them, the two Kage begin divulging their abilities. He tells them that he is a Lightning Release user and that he'd be attacking the Earth Release users so they should fall back. As several shinobi of the Fourth Division bear down on him, Temari uses the Wind Release: Cast Net technique to cut him into pieces and calls for the Sealing Team to seal him immediately. However this was unsuccessful and the sealing team is incapacitated by the Raikage. As Temari reformulates her plan, the Raikage spots Dodai amongst the shinobi who tells Temari that they need more powerful wind release technique in order to take on the Raikage because of his immense durability. Kabuto then proceeds to remove his personality. References